Hearth's Warming Eve/Gallery
Heading out to the Play Ponyville in snow S2E11.png|Ponyville in a snowy shot. Opening view of the train S2 E11.png|Train at the beginning of the episode. On its way to Canterlot Train S2E11.PNG|Train through the snow. Ponies on a train to Canterlot S02E11.png|I am so excited I could just shout! Fluttershy Shouting Woohoo S2E11.png|''Whoo-hoo!'' Applejack "Yeehaw!" S2E11.png|YEEE-HAAAA Applejack and Rarity looking out of train window S2E11.png|Rarity's giant hat. Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Oh Pinkie... Far away view of Canterlot S2 E11.png|Canterlot here we come!!! Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png|Not even the holidays make Jet Set and Upper Crust any less snooty Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png|Looking at how amazing Canterlot looks. Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Walking through the snow filled Canterlot, enjoying the scenery. Twilight begins "I Spy" game S2E11.png|"Let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk!" Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png|Oh this ain't good. Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png|I spy a snow pony. Snow Pony S2E11.png|Medley making a snow pony. Main cast in snow S2E11.png|OH! And look over there WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG|A hyper Pinkie. Pinkie about to eat S2E11.png|Pinkie about take a huge bite. Pinkie crunch S2E11.png|*Chomp* One whole bite S2E11.png|One whole bite. Ponies laughing S2E11.png|Twilight and her friends laughing, oh Pinkie Pie. At the Play Canterlot Entrance S2E11.png|Canterlot, filled with snow and beautiful scenery. Derpy On Stage S2E11.png|I'd pay good money to see a show with Derpy in, wouldn't you? Derpy looking behind S2E11.png|Derpy is happy. Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Poor Derpy... The play S2E11.PNG|''Ah'm just gonna take a quick nap before the play starts.'' Twilight "what an honor" S02E11.png|Twilight getting her make-up done by Equestria's finest make-up artist. Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png|Rarity putting blush on Twilight. Fluttershy looking in the mirror S2E11.png|Not so comfortable in the spotlight are you, Fluttershy? Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png|Come on Fluttershy, dear there's nothing to be afraid of. Fluttershy getting mascara S2E11.png|Fluttershy|link=Fluttershy Fluttershy stretching eyelashes S2E11.png|Pulling her eyelashes, doesn't that hurt? Fluttershy looking in the mirror 2 S2E11.png|Fluttershy is scared of herself?! Rarity and fluttershy surprised S2E11.png|Dear, you simply can't hide forever. Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png|Fluttershy isn't as thrilled at the thought of performing as Rarity is Fluttershy hiding in the box S02E11.png|Fluttershy doing a great imitation of an ostrich 'Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!' S2E11.png|Apparently, there are such things as vain tomboys. Rainbow Dash and Applejack arguing S2E11.png|It SHOULD be the Rainbow Dash show! Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png|Friendships have their challenges as well. Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png|Fishin for Fluttershy Pinkie!!! S2E11.png|PINKIE!!! Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png|Due to the open window, the cold freezing weather makes Pinkie let go of Twilight. Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png|It's cold it's cold it's cold! Ponies shouting S2E11.png|"SHUT THE WINDOW!" The First Act Play starting S2E11.png|Greatest opening ever? Spike next to fireplace S2E11.PNG Spike storytelling to the left of the fireplace S2E11.png Spike telling the story S2E11.PNG|Alas poor Yorick, I knew he wasn't well at breakfast. By hatred S2E11.png|By hatred CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Gasping: Ponies think even the smallest of evils are horrendous! Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png|I know, can you believe it? Spike narrating S2E11.png|Spike the narrator explaining the three pony tribes Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|The Pegasi tribe. Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|The Unicorn tribe. Earth ponies S2E11.png|The Earth pony tribe. Spike & ponies in play S2E11.png|The pony tribes. Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.PNG|So that's what Earth Ponies do! Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png Food S2E11.png Loss of food S2E11.png|No more food! Freezing earth ponies S2E11.png|Earth ponies shivering in the cold. Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png|At the mercy of General Winter. Improvised food S2E11.png|Food Improvisation. Crying Sea Swirl S2E11.png Unicorns trying to hold the door closed S02E11.png Opening a bag of food S2E11.png|Ravenous ponies collide. Angry earth pony S2E11.png Angry pegasus pony S2E11.png Seaswirl angry S2E11.png Walking to the grand summit S2E11.png|The three tribes going to the summit. Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|The meeting room of the three tribes. Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png Princess Platinum entering S2E11.png|Princess Platinum of the Unicorns. Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Commander Hurricane of the Pegasi. Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png|Chancellor Puddinghead of the Earth ponies. S02E11 - Leader Meeting.png Solution S02E11.png|To solve a solution by... Platinum, Hurricane and Puddinghead arguing S2E11.png|Argument. Commander Hurricane takes a stand S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|We're not brutes, we're warlike Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png|At first I was serious... Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png|... then I lol'd... Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png|... then I serious'd up again. Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum takes a stand S2E11.png|I beg your pardon. What did you say? Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|We're not snobs, but it's hard to be humble when you're magic and everyone else is not 'A earth pony with no ideas' S2E11.png Commander Hurricane 'What a shocker!' S2E11.png Commotion in the crowds S2E11.png|Hey! We're not stupid! We just elected a mare-child as our leader Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands shocked S2E11.png Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Despite what it looks like, the princess is not in distress. Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png|Pinkie wants to leave first. The tribe leaders tumble out of the summit S2E11.png Windigoes look on S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png ATTENTION! S2E11.png|ATTEN-TION! Private Pansy comes to attention S2E11.png|To the front, Private! Commander Hurricane talking to Private Pansy S2E11.png Private Pansy snow helmet S2E11.png Private Pansy slipping on ice S2E11.png|We're going to take over because we can! Private Pansy slipping on ice 2 S2E11.png|Be more aggressive, Private! Private Pansy sliding down the stairs S2E11.png|Ah,careful there Private Pansy. Twilight Sparkle "Yes, your majesty" S2E11.png|"Yes, your majesty?" Clover the Clever giving Princess Platinum a hoof tub S2E11.png|Unicorn Princess-Drama Queen Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|An entrance of a "Puddinghead." Pudding Head thinking outside the box S2E11.png|"I can think outside of the box..." Think inside the chimney S2E11.png|"...And think inside the chimney!" S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|I'm about to be... Brilliant! That'd be a first S2E11.png|That'd be a first... Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|You know I'm right, right! Three leaders "We must find a new land!" S02E11.png|We must find a new land! The journey to a new land Let's get a move on S2E11.png|Let's get a move on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S02E11.png|A tyrant if there ever was one Commander Hurricane on the lookout S2E11.png|Private Pansy is best lookout point Fluttershy questioning what to do S2E11.png RD pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Rainbow Dash about to fight a cloud S2E11.png|Attack! Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Dat pansy This is getting old... S2E11.png|This again? Jelly hoof S2E11.png|We've been walking so long that my hooves are all rubbery Not come far S2E11.png|We've been walking for five minutes Rarity be so hard S2E11.png|Finding a new land will be so hard! Rarity all worth it S2E11.png Rarity "Don't you agree?" S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png|Noticing a small stream. Rarity screaming S2E11.png|Stoooooop!!! Giant chasm S2E11.png|Oh no! It's a huge river! It's just a stream S2E11.png|... or a tiny stream... Rarity riding Twilight S2E11.png|Oh Clover. Please do be careful carrying me. Round and round S2E11.png|Aren't we going in circles? Of course S2E11.png|If this had come out a few years earlier we could have made all sorts of political jokes PinkieMapS2E11.png|Chancellor looking through the map Relief S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png|How was SHE even elected?! Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Reading the map - Puddinghead style! PinkieFallingS2E11.png Safe landing S2E11.png Rainbow Dash "searching for" S02E11.png|"This is the new land we've been searching for!" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in armor S2E11.png|"What a view!" Happy Fluttershy S2E11.png Pegasopolis S2E11.png|I proclaim this new land to be... Pegasopolis! Rarity with jewels S2E11.png|I'm double-bedazzled Princess Platinum laying in front of the unicorn flag S2E11.png|In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land... Unicornia! Pinkie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie bow S2E11.png Dirtville+Earth S2E11.png|In the name of the earth ponies, I call this place... Dirtville! I mean... Earth! Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png|I planted my flag first! Rarity confronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png Rarity putting Twilight in front of RD S2E11.png|Clover the Clever, I choose you! Rainbow Dash with snow on her face S2E11.png|Who dares to throw a snowball at me? Rarity making derp face S2E11.png|We are not amused Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png Cave argument and settlement Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png|You call that a line...? Well that works aswell I suppose S2E11.png|Now that is a line Around the rock I go S2E11.png|A very polite Private Pansy Don't you give up that rock S2E11.png|THAT'S MY ROCK!!! Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|There could be jewels inside. Chancellor Puddinghead with her rock S2E11.png|The quarrelling still won't cease! Pinkie making a face S2E11.png|Now it's the chancellor's turn to go derp! Blocked entrance S2E11.png|It seems there is no way out Rainbow Dash "Earth ponies are numbskulls!" S2E11.png|Earth ponies are numbskulls! Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png|Pegasi are brutes! Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png|What have we done... Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png|The glowing eyes of a windigo. Nearly frozen S2E11.png|The three stand together We're all ponies S2E11.png|Sniff Sniff. Tears. Breaking free S2E11.png|The power of love and friendship Attacking the Windigoes S2E11.png|Friendship fights back Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Friendship wins Fire of Friendship S2E11.png|Similarity sighted. Commencing fanpony reaction in three...two... In friendship S2E11.png|Together as friendship Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png|Defrosting Ice Queen Commander Hurricane defrosting S2E11.png|Defrosting Commander Pinkie and Applejack hugging S2E11.png|We are Apple pie! Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png|Princess and the Pauper Equestriaflag S2E11.png|And they called it... EQUESTRIA! Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png|Take a bow, girls! Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png|Thank you all! Final Act Pinkie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png|Singing their hearts out Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow singing S02E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png|Both singing their hearts out. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders singing Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|The audience and actors sing the Heart Carol together as the finale. Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S2E11.png|:P Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11.png|Arguing about shutting the window Applejack "Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it" S2E11.png Applejack she got wings S2E11.png Applejack 'You heard me' S2E11.png Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png|Someone close the window! Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png|Wait, what are we doing!? Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png|I got it Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png|Ha ha ha! Canterlot in winter s02e11.png|Now that is guiding light Category:Season 2 episode galleries